


Conversations Never Had

by EllaCharmix



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaspro studied Bloom's face, "You- you don't love Sky, do you?" When Diaspro renters both Sky's and Bloom's life in order to help her ex regain his memory she has every intention to rekindle their romance, until she discovers a surprising secret a certain princess has been keeping. Non-romantic paring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations Never Had
> 
> Summary: Diaspro studied Bloom's face, "You- you don't love Sky, do you?" When Diaspro renters both Sky's and Bloom's life in order to help her ex regain his memory she has every intention to rekindle their romance, until she discovers a surprising secret a certain princess has been keeping. Non-romantic paring.
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Authoress' Notes: A random Sparkxshipping idea I had when watching the new preview clip "Jogging up Memories", which of course features Diaspro's return.

I.

It had been years since she had last seen him last, years since she had betrayed her family, her realm, but above all Sky. She had performed high treason when she had aligned herself with Valtor in a vain attempt to rightful regain what rightfully belonged to her, him. Diaspro had been so sure of herself that she was going to get away with everything; that she and Sky would be together again.

Then yet again she had messed everything up. Oh how Diaspro hated Bloom. It was all her fault that her and Sky weren't already wed.

The truth of the matter was, as painful as it was, they could never be. Sky loved Bloom in a way much different than the way he had loved her. Or rather tolerated her. She supposed the stereotype of arranged marriages not working was true, yet she found herself longing for his embrace, his kiss and above all, his love.

It was all too late now, for Diaspro to be with him. He had already popped the question to that no good princess, Bloom. They officially could never be.

After hearing the news of the two's big announcement Diaspro when into a period of mourning. Eating anything and everything she wanted with no portion control, staying in old sweats, watching sappy movies, reading trashy romance novels recommend on Griselda's blog and so on. Her depression was only short lived when she received a call from a once dear friend, Princess Krystal of Linphea, according to the pink headed royal Prince Sky had lost his memory and Bloom was going insane trying to get him to remember who she was. A bright, mischievous smiled formed on Diaspro's face as she heard this joyful news. Sky didn't remember anything, this was her chance to win him over and steal him back from underneath Bloom's clutches. Finally giving herself her dreamed about happily ever after.

When painfully naive Krystal helpfully suggest her stopping by Alfea to trigger Sky's memory, Diaspro was more than happy to help her friend retrieve his memory…the memory she wanted him to have, where he loved her not Bloom.

As she packed and headed for Magix, Diaspro's mind flooded with ideas, stories and memories she longed to tell Sky. Just the thought of being with him again without her past mistakes being rubbed in her face by him made her giddy with glee. As she entered the wing-styled gates of Alfea she had even motivation in the universe to brain-wash him into falling in love with her once more. That was until she seen him, her heart sank as he cluelessly inquired who she was. When she opened her mouth to speak, she stopped herself short. This wasn't right, she had told herself. As much as she longed to make him hers, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't do this to him, not again. With a sigh she explained who she was.

"My name is Diaspro, Sky. Growing-up we were friends- best friends. We were also arranged to be married at one point. But you feel in love with Bloom, and I hurt and betrayed you."

II.

It had been painful to say the least, telling Sky the truth, reliving the mistakes her jealously had fired. Yet somehow she felt better about herself after she was honest with him. A part of her still longed for him, but she knew and had accepted that the reality of it was she could never have him. As selfish as Bloom was, she was also very lucky. And Diaspro hoped she was aware of that. After all it had been proven she would do nearly anything for a second chance with Sky.

As Diaspro when inside the large school in search of Krystal, she stopped in her tracks as she spotted none other than Bloom. The newly crowned princess of Domino appeared to be crying. Deciding she should also make amends with Bloom, Diaspro slowly shuffled closer towards the red-head. She softly cleared her through to make Bloom aware of her presence. However Bloom blew her off, annoyed Diaspro decided to speak up. "I know you see me. How kind of you to say "hello"." Diaspro scoffed as Bloom turned and faced her. "I mean after everything you have done a hello would be nice. I am still a person with feelings."

Bloom's tears came to a standstill as she pointed an accusing finger in Diaspro's face. "Don't think for one minute I don't know what you are up to, you are here not out of the good of your heart to help Sky regain his memory. You are only here to try and get him back! I know your tricks and I am onto you."

"I will admit that when I arrived I had plans to win Sky back," Diaspro stated as she lowered her head in shame and Bloom gave her an I-knew-it look. "But once I seen Sky, face to face, I realized how wrong my motivations where. The last thing I want to do is hurt him again, Bloom. I am tired of this game, I just want it to end."

Bloom glared at the remorseful princess, "Yet I find this hard to believe."

"Believe what you will Bloom, I am being honest here. I give up, Sky is yours and I am happy for both of you." Bloom still looked un-convinced, "The only thing that matters to me is that Sky regains his memory and lives a happy life. Even if he hates me."

"I don't believe you. You have always been after Sky and always will. All you are is a spoiled princess who wants her own way."

A flash of anger danced across Diaspro's face, apparently being genuine wasn't working in her favor. "Selfish? Me? At least I am trying to make amends, Bloom. If you want to talk about being selfish then look in a mirror. Don't think for a minute you have me fooled of what you are really like. It is the Bloom show twenty-four/seven. When was the last time you thought of someone besides yourself? Sky needs you now and you aren't there for him."

Judging by the look on Bloom's face, Diaspro assumed she struck a chord. "I am sorry."

"I also am sorry, Bloom. For my actions in the past and for raising my voice as I did." Diaspro said, "I suppose we must agree to disagree on our pasts. However we should get back to the topic at hand; Sky' memory. According to Krystal her healing magic didn't work on him, have you tired yours? Did it work?" Bloom looked down, "Oh my Dragon, you haven't tried using your magic?!"

"I-I," Bloom started shakily, "I was going to end it." Diaspro's eyes widened, there was no way she just heard that.

"You don't love Sky?"

"I did, then I feel in love with someone else- Valtor. After I killed him I thought my feelings for him would vanish, but they didn't. Sky is a wonderful guy, thoughtful and what not, but he isn't the one for me."

Diaspro stood there, her jaw hung open. "What do you mean you don't love Sky? If you don't love him why are you still with him, why not let him be with someone who loves him-" her voice when soft, "Someone like- me."

Bloom tuned away from the princess, "I- I was going to breakup with Sky a while ago. It's just whenever I would try and talk to him something would come up and prevent me from doing so. And now that his memory is gone, I feel responsible. How do I dump a guy who nearly got himself killed for me? Huh?" Tears streamed down her face. "Despite what you think I am not heartless."

"Listen, regardless of my intentions I still care about Sky, we were best friends. And if you hurt him I will hurt you and that is a promise. "


End file.
